Save A Heart
by cc-hatake
Summary: Sakura's family died and now 10 years have passed. Life's hard for Sakura as she gets kicked out of her flat. Then she and SYAORAN becomes FLATMATES! R+R onegai! Ch 6 up! FINALLY! plz read...10q!
1. Chapter 1

Save A Heart  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
- - normal point of view - -  
  
10 year old Sakura was shocked. She didn't understand. "What.?" she squeaked. The police officer explained again but all Sakura heard was what sounded like alien language. For some reason tears began to stream down her pretty face. She dropped the receiver and ran back to her friends in the school cheerleading team. All her friends gathered around her, trying to comfort their sweet friend. "Poor Sakura." Terada sensei sighed.  
  
~10 years later~  
  
Ever since her family's death, Sakura had begun to change from her cheerful friendly self to a girl who didn't talk, was always alone and never expressed feelings. She went through school without any friends because they had slowly drifted away from her. Even her best friend Tomoyo found it hard to cope with Sakura's cold and isolated manner. Now she was 20 years old, a young women going through uni. She had moved to Tokyo because of her university after graduating from Tomoeda High. Sakura was studying literature. She had been reading a lot of books because she didn't want to face the reality of her life, and had always run away with the characters in her books. Apart from uni, Sakura also worked so she could support herself. Luckily she had entered uni on a scholarship and so she didn't have to pay much. She had had many jobs but at the moment she was working at the local library where she felt most comfortable, absorbing the words of a book after another. (Her job was to stack and catalogue books, as well as updating the library database as books were borrowed). Sakura had been struggling a lot with jobs because obviously she didn't communicate very well and because she always kept to herself without opening up to other people. And although she was a very pretty woman, she hid her features with clothes that covered her up and also wore glasses - from reading too much and straining her eyes. "I hate my life." Sakura sighed as she walked home after another afternoon at the library. "I can hardly support myself!" She arrived at her very small flat. She walked up the stairs to the second floor (where she lived) to find her landlady, Jobujai Asikawi. made up! I know it's weird! o.O "Konbanwa Jobujai-san. What brings you here?" Sakura asked. "Why else would I be here Kinomoto? Of course I'm here about your residence here! And take this!" she said irritably as she shoved a piece of paper into Sakura's thin hands. Sakura read:  
  
EVICTION NOTICE Name: Kinomoto SAKURA Residence: 10 months [payed] Overdue period: 5 months [unpayed] Kinomoto Sakura has passed the limit for paying rent by 2 months did that make sense? - -;;  
  
"Demo! One more month Jobujai-san! Onegai!" Sakura begged. "Iie! No more! I've had enough of your excuses! I won't tolerate it any more! I want you out tomorrow! Now go pack!" and pushed Sakura to her door before walking away with her nose in the air. aw.so slack! BAKA Asikawi! wait.this is my story!! ^^;; Sakura dropped the note she was holding and started to cry. She fumbled with her keys as she opened the door to her flat. Why was life so cruel? Why wouldn't it just give her a break for once? She entered her tiny flat and slowly started to pack the little possessions she had. 'Oh Dad.how I miss you so much.And Onni-chan.I so long to see you!...' Sakura was still crying. She looked at her photo on her side table. There she was, a happy 10 year old girl, with her father and her brother. Life was so carefree then. What had she done wrong to be punished with such sadness and loneliness? Then Sakura furiously wiped her tears away. "I've got to be strong," she said aloud, "Dad and Touya wouldn't want me to give up! I have to be brave like the heroes in my books!" Then she finished collecting her books and clothes, stuffed them in a travel bag and had a cup of Japanese rice tea. She remembered all he times that she had drunken this tea with her friends, family and dear Yukito-chan - her brother's best friend. She had had a crush on him long ago because he had been such a nice person to her, but even he had failed to lighten Sakura's life. Sakura then washed, read an essay from uni and then for the last time, crawled into her small bed. She looked up at her ceiling. 'I better find a place to stay tomorrow.' and she fell asleep.  
  
~next day~ Sakura was carrying her luggage around the city of Tokyo. She had been living there for over a year already, but suddenly noticed how big and dangerous it felt. The fact that she didn't have a home made her even more miserable. It was almost lunch time and Sakura was hungry. She hadn't had time to eat breakfast that morning so she decided to eat before she ran out of energy. She bought a roll of sushi and sat down to eat. She had been looking for a place to stay for over 3 hours and didn't realise how hungry she was until she saw the sushi roll. She was busy gobbling it down when an advertisement caught her eye. It read: Share flat available One room free for use (One other male resident) Clean and quiet Close to subway Call 1831 130 787  
  
"Hmm.A share flat.that'd be cheaper than having a whole flat to myself." Sakura finished her lunch and started to look for some loose change in her very light wallet. Then she found a phone booth and dialed the number on the advertisement. "Hello, Li Syaoran speaking." "Hi, I'm calling about the share flat?" "Oh yes. It's still available. Would you like to see it today?" "Hai." "Ok how about I give you the address and we will meet there at.when are you free today?" "Any time." "Ok.how about 1pm? I'll meet you out front." "OK!" "The address is. 13/401 Blossom St. in the city. Do you think you'll be able to find it?" notice the address? and the flat number?!!!! ^^ "Hai.Arigato gozaimasu.So I'll meet you there at 1pm!" "Hai. see you there.uh." "Kinomoto Sakura." "OK. See you Kinomoto-san" And they hung up.  
  
- - syaoran - - "OK. See you Kinomoto-san," I replied and hung up. Kinomoto Sakura.The name sounded so familiar to me. I had heard it many times somewhere. I started to head towards my apartment to meet 'Kinomoto Sakura'. Oh, now I remember! Kinomoto Sakura! I had attended the same school as her!  
  
=flash back=  
  
Terada sensei introduced me to the class of 5 - 2. "We have a new student from Hong Kong. His name is Li Syaoran. Please make him feel welcome to our school. Now, Li.where shall we seat you? Ah! There behind Kinomoto! Kinomoto, please raise you hand." I saw a girl lift her hand and I started to walk towards the seat behind her. When I reached my desk I whispered 'thanks' to the girl but she made no reply. This puzzled me because she had looked like a very friendly girl, apart from her facial expression. Class started and I started to watch that girl - Kinomoto Sakura. I found that she spent the whole time alone and didn't talk to anyone. I felt very sorry and when I tried to start a conversation, she would just mumble something and say nothing else. Then I heard from my new friend, Eriol that Sakura's family had passed away in a tragic accident. Since then, she had closed herself up and hardly spoke to anyone. She was usually found in the library, poring over a book. Then we graduated from primary school and we attended the same high school. Sakura continued to be her distant self. For some reason, it hurt me to see her so sad. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't get near her. Eventually we all graduated form high school and we were separated.  
  
=end flash back=  
  
I wondered if she was the same, lonely Sakura. I wondered how she had been doing until now. Was she struggling or had she changed and was living pretty happily? I knew I would find out soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well! That's it for Chapter 1! Please review! (This is my first fanfic! Can anyone tell me how to do this without making my story all stacked? I hate that! But how do I fix it? And suggest any improvements I can make! Thanks so much!! ^^*) 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything about CCS - although I wish I did!! (S+S forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! It really encouraged me! ^_~  
  
I hope you like my fic!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
me talking!!! ^_*  
  
- - point of view - -  
  
~time interval~  
  
=flash back=  
  
Save A Heart Chapter 2  
  
- - syaoran - -  
  
I arrived at my flat at 12.30pm. I hung around until 1pm and she finally arrived.  
  
"Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Li-san," she said.  
  
"Please, call me Syaoran. Now I'll show you around the flat."  
  
I climbed the stairs into a hallway and climbed another set of stairs with Sakura close behind.  
  
I knew she didn't recognise me. And she was so thin! And the way she talked - without much expression - meant that she hadn't been to well. Poor Sakura.  
  
"Here we are," I said.  
  
I opened the door to the flat and led Sakura in. I showed her around the flat and then showed her her room.  
  
"This would be your room. It's not much."  
  
Sakura looked around. She also sniffed the air a bit.  
  
sniffed the air? O.o  
  
"How much is it weekly?" she asked.  
  
"$140 weekly, because you'll be sharing with me." I replied.  
  
I don't know how the Yen goes! Let's just leave it in dollars yeah? ^0^  
  
"That'd include the food and the bills. But you'd have to help with the cleaning and all."  
  
Sakura seemed to think for a bit more. Then she said "I'll take it!"  
  
I smiled. She made a small smile. I smiled even more broadly when I saw her smile.  
  
"So when can I move in?" she asked.  
  
I looked at her and then I looked at the bags she was carrying and said, "Anytime you want. Today is even OK. But we'll have to organise some time to sign all the renting contracts."  
  
"OK. So.I can move in today?"  
  
"Hai." I smiled again.  
  
Sakura looked around her furnished room and reached for her bags.  
  
"Would you like me to help you with your things, Kinomoto-san?" I asked (I was being polite!!!)  
  
"Iie, no need Syaoran-kun. And don't call me that please~ It makes me sound old!"  
  
"Well OK.Um.I'll get the vacuum cleaner to get the dust out OK?" "Arigato."  
  
I left the room and smiled. Sakura didn't look so sad. But she wasn't very happy either. I wanted to see her smile and laugh. I wanted her to be happy. And for some reason, I wanted to do it. I wanted to be the one to save her heart - the heart that I knew would be a very kind and loving heart.  
  
I returned to Sakura's room with the vacuum to find that she had already finished unpacking.  
  
"That was quick!" I said.  
  
"Hai.As you can see I don't have many things."  
  
"Anyway, Sakura-chan?...Have a break while I vacuum."  
  
"Iie, I can do it. You have a rest. I insist!"  
  
"Umm.if you really want to."  
  
And Sakura smiled again.  
  
I smiled back and went to my room.  
  
I closed my door and started to search through my drawers for my school photos. I finally found them. (I had kept them all these years because.because.don't worry!)  
  
There was Sakura, who had been in every single class of mine. She looked so drained of energy. Poor Sakura. She looked so.lonely.so in need of someone to take care of her. I was such a coward! Why didn't I help? Why did I just give up?  
  
Suddenly I heard the soft droning of the vacuum cleaner stop, so I carefully covered up my photos and went outside.  
  
- - Sakura - -  
  
I finished vacuuming and went passed the small bathroom to find Syaoran-kun coming out of his room. He looked at me for a moment. Our eyes locked. And for some reason I felt myself heating up.  
  
"Have you eaten, Sakura-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Hoe? Oh.hai." I replied.  
  
"Oh OK.Well do you have anything planned for today?" He seemed unusually nervous.  
  
"I've got to go to work.why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just asking. Well I have to go out for my classes.so.I'll be back at around 5pm OK? Oh yeah, and here are your keys."  
  
Syaoran has afternoon classes at uni (Tokyo High - but didn't know Sakura went there because she goes during the weekday mornings only) and he is studying.law.(he's so smart!)  
  
I took the keys and waved him good-bye as he got his coat and scarf. I closed the door and sat down at the small dinner table to think for a while.  
  
Why did Syaoran-kun feel so familiar to me?  
  
It was as if I had spent a long time with him but had never noticed. I still couldn't think of an answer, no matter how hard I tried to remember.  
  
Suddenly I felt a cold breeze blow into the room. I didn't like the cold. It seemed too harsh, and cruel sometimes.just like my life.  
  
I looked around the house to find an open window and finally found one in Syaoran's room. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to go in, but I went in anyway - I was just closing a window!  
  
I locked the window tight but as I was going outside, something caught my eye. I started to reach for something that looked oddly familiar but then stopped myself and left the room.  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 3.30pm!  
  
"HOEEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
Some habits will stay forever~!! ~_~*  
  
I quickly gathered the things I needed and rushed out.  
  
~Later in the evening~  
  
- - syaoran - -  
  
It was 7pm. And I must say that it was very cold - being winter! I tightened my scarf around my neck and shoved my hands into my pocket.  
  
I know I had told Sakura that I'd be home at 5.But something had come up.  
  
I arrived at home and found a lump of black sitting on the steps, shivering.  
  
I neared the figure and found that it was. "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"  
  
She made no reply so I gently shook her. And again. And again.  
  
What was wrong with her?!?!?!  
  
poor Syaoran! very distressed!  
  
I scooped her up (and she was VERY light) and quickly ran up the stairs to our flat. I fumbled with my keys to unlock the door and kicked the door open.  
  
He's had training from his family back in Honk Kong! o.O  
  
I gently lay Sakura on her bed, removed her shoes and covered her up.  
  
Why had she been outside? And for how long? What happened to the keys I gave her?  
  
I looked around the house and FOUND THE KEYS ON THE DINNER TABLE! Sakura must have forgotten them!  
  
I went back to Sakura's room and nursed her. I touched her forehead and found that it was very hot. I knew that I shouldn't wake her up.the medicine will have to wait. Rest was the first priority.  
  
I quietly brought a chair to Sakura's side. I sat down and watched her. Her face was pink because of the wind and the cold. Poor Sakura.She must have been waiting for me to come.All my fault!!!  
  
"Gomen nasai Sakura." I whispered as I took her thin hand.  
  
- - Sakura - -  
  
I felt so weak. But I was warm. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I sat up a bit and found Syaoran-kun sleeping against my bed.  
  
He was holding my hand.And I blushed!  
  
I carefully took my hand away.  
  
Syaoran-kun must have arrived last night. And brought me up. He must have been very worried to find me out there!  
  
I was so stupid to have forgetten the keys!  
  
Thinking that Syaoran-kun would arrive soon, I had sat down on the steps and I must have nodded off.  
  
Oh I was so stupid!  
  
Suddenly I started coughing. I couldn't stop. My chest hurt so much from coughing.  
  
Instantly Syaoran-kun woke up.  
  
"SAKURA!" he saw me coughing and ran to get me a cup of water. He returned and I drank deeply.  
  
Syaoran-kun looked VERY worried. He was looking at me so intently.  
  
I stared back for a while and.I couldn't help it.And I STARTED LAUGHING.  
  
"Hahahahahhahaa!"  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, still concerned.  
  
"You're so funny Syaoran!!!!"  
  
I continued to laugh. It felt like I hadn't laughed for so many years. I laughed and laughed as I watched Syaoran look at me.  
  
When my laughter finally died down, he reached for my forehead and asked, "Are you feeling OK now, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai! But I think I've got a cold but I am OK!"  
  
"OK, I'll get you a cup of honey-milk.give me a sec."  
  
I drank honey-milk! I tried it and it's very nice! ^o^  
  
When Syaoran-kun returned I sipped at the honey-milk.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun.For worrying you.and then laughing at you.but you looked so funny.all worried and that.and to tell you the truth.I haven't laughed like that for many years."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're OK Sakura.Do you know how much you scared me? I was so worried!...And it was my fault."  
  
"Iie! I was the one that left the keys at home. It was my entire fault. The only thing you should be guilty of is saving me from the cold and bitter weather! Arigato gozaimasu Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Any time Sakura.and you should rest. You are still sick you know!"  
  
"Good thing today it Sunday! I can rest all day!" I smiled.  
  
Syaoran warmly smiled back and got up.  
  
"Call me if you need anything Sakura.I'll be here for you OK?"  
  
"Arigato." and I sunk into my blankets. He gently closed the door.  
  
"Thank you sooo much Syaoran-kun.Thank you so much!" and I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Well did you like it? I hope you did! Another Chapter coming up! Soon I hope!!! hehehe! Please review! Arigato! If you think I should improve anything tell me! I'm willing to improve to become the best writer I can be! Ja peoplez! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything about CCS - although I wish I did!! (S+S forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! Thank you sooo much!! ^_~  
  
I hope you like my fic!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
me talking!!! ^_*  
  
- - point of view - -  
  
~time interval~  
  
=flash back=  
  
Save A Heart  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
- - sakura - -  
  
################dream start################  
  
"Sakura! Come quick!" Sonomi cried. I ran into the hospital. My heart was thumping so violently that I thought it was going to burst out of me. I ran as fast as I could, to Daidouj-san, forgetting about everything else. I stopped abruptly as she took my hand and led me into a ward.  
  
The sight before me hit me so hard that I fell. I fell hard onto the cool hospital floor. I ignored the throbbing pain in my knees and hands. Tears were coming like there was no tomorrow. I was sobbing loudly and screaming. Daidouji-san picked me up but I shoved her away and ran to the two beds.  
  
My Dad. My loving Dad, was lying there in the bed - motionless. I grabbed his hand and cried even more loudly. Who had done this to him? Who had hurt my Dad? My favourite Dad? My loving Dad. My only Dad. The Dad who had brought me up, alone without my dear mother. The Dad who had held me tight when I was sad. The Dad who had bandaged my knee when I had hurt myself. The Dad who had helped me with my homework. The Dad who had always been there for me!  
  
"Noooooo!" I cried.  
  
The tears were stinging my eyes. They were coming so fast. Then I turned to the other bed. There was my brother. Dear Touya. I rested my head on him and wailed. The brother who had been so protective of me had been hurt.  
  
"Be careful Kaijuu!" he'd snigger.  
  
"I'm NOT a KAIJUU!" I'd pout.  
  
No matter how annoying he was, he'd always be on the lookout for me......  
  
My dear brother..And Dad!  
  
-IN A CRITICAL CONDITION! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME LUNATIC DRIVER!  
  
As my sobs quietened, I heard the beeps of the heart monitor slow down. It was becoming slower and slower. I just sat there, watching it...until the zig zag lines became a single....straight line...  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
################dream end################  
  
- - syaoran - -  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I dropped my pens (I was doing homework) and rushed to Sakura's room.  
  
There she was, a pitiful Sakura, crying. I quickly went to her side, to wake her up from her nightmare.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" I shook her.  
  
"It's OK! Come on Sakura! Everything's alright!"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" she cried, "MY FAMILY IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!" And she cried louder. I picked her up and held her close to me. She was trembling so much. I did my best to soothe her. I didn't want to see her like this. I didn't want her in such pain.  
  
"Everything's going to be OK, Sakura.." I stroked her hair, "You have a future and you can make the best of it - so everything is going to be fine.you know it will be fine.I know you can do it Sakura."  
  
Sakura continued to cry but she calmed down. And I continued to hold her tight. Sakura needed the support.  
  
I wonder what had happened to her family.I know that it is none of my business.but.I just wanted to know.so that I could help.  
  
As if reading my mind, Sakura whispered, "They were involved in an accident.Some crazy driver crashed into them.sob.a head on accident.they were on their way to school to pick me up after cheerleading practise.my fault!...for asking them to pick me up so we could go out to eat dinner altogether.all my fault!"  
  
"No, Sakura, it wasn't your fault! It was the other person's fault. Don't blame it on yourself. That would just weaken your confidence and you'd get nowhere."  
  
"But I was being selfish!..."  
  
"Everyone has their wants, Sakura.It's OK to be selfish once in a while. You can't always be caring for others.you're a person too Sakura.so don't blame it on yourself."  
  
Sakura let go of me and looked at me.  
  
"Syaoran.would you excuse me for a bit?...I think I should have some time to think now."  
  
"OK.but DON'T blame yourself.it was NOT your fault......if it helps..I heard this from my mother when my father passed many years ago. All the people on Earth are angels.well let's just say angels in disguise.and they come down to Earth for a holiday.and when they leave, it's to go home to Heaven.you know?...they go back because they have had their share of having fun and living and Earth and have to go back to continue their job of watching over us.So in the end.life is but a journey and death.is returning home." Then I left Sakura with her thoughts.  
  
I returned to my studies but I could get nothing into my head. My thoughts kept on wandering to the thoughts of my father.but I shook my head.I didn't want my past to interfere with my life.I hated to feel useless and weak.  
  
I went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner. (Stir fry tonight!)  
  
I quickly gathered the necessary ingredients and put them in a mini wok (from Hong Kong!). I was just about finished when.  
  
"Smells good!"  
  
I turned to see a smiling Sakura. Yep - you heard me right, a SMILING Sakura. The same Sakura who had had an emotional breakdown.  
  
"Of course it does! I made it!" I grinned.  
  
"Oh - Syaoran-kun!...Here let me help.I'll set up the table."  
  
Then I realised that Sakura hadn't eaten since last night - if she had had any dinner last night! I loaded her plate with food and set it on the table, served myself and took my seat at the table.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what I had placed in front of her.  
  
"You want me to eat ALL of that Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"No, I put it there so you could look at it!"  
  
She pouted (she looked so cute!) O.O Syaoran?.  
  
"You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, Sakura-chan. It's all yours."  
  
"Come to think of it I HAVEN'T eaten since then!"  
  
"Dig in, Sakura."  
  
Both of us enjoyed our meal - Sakura smiling and eating properly for once.  
  
- - sakura - -  
  
The food was DELICIOUS! I hadn't had food that tasted this good since..well.since my father had cooked..but it was GREAT. I couldn't believe that I was this lucky to have Syaoran-kun as my roommate!  
  
"This is great stuff Syao-kun!" I smiled.  
  
SYAO-KUN? A NICKNAME????? O.o  
  
Syaoran-kun smiled back.  
  
"All for you, Sakura-chan."  
  
For some reason this made me blush slightly but I smiled again and said, "I think you should ALWAYS do the cooking now Syao-kun!"  
  
"Then you'll have to always do the cleaning and washing Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Cleaning AND the washing? Oh Syao-kun, so many chores!"  
  
He seemed to think for a bit and I thought that he was going to be NICE and let me go but he said,  
  
"Yep! The cleaning AND the washing! And I could just sit around and watch you!"  
  
I simply pouted then. After all these years of living by myself, I still didn't like to do chores  
  
"But I won't sit around and watch you, Sakura," he said, "I'll help you."  
  
I cracked another smile. I can't remember smiling so much in one day! But it felt good. It felt good to be with Syaoran.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Syao-kun! But today, specially, I will do the dishes and will even make tea!"  
  
Then I got up and gathered the plates and put them in the sink. I wiped the table down with a clean cloth and returned to the dishes to wash them.  
  
"Need any help, Sakura?" Syaoran popped up by my side.  
  
Just then, an evil thought crept into my mind.  
  
"No Syaoran it's O-" and I splashed him with the cold water!  
  
"Kaa!!! Sakura! My favourite shirt! You're gonna get it Sakura!"  
  
He filled a plastic bowl with water as I ran away from the kitchen. Then he started to chase me all around our tiny flat. Unfortunately I arrived at a dead end - our balcony. I ran outside and closed the door but couldn't find a way to lock it. Of course silly! You're on the OUTSIDE!!!  
  
Instead I crouched behind a big pot plant, even though I knew it wouldn't help. Syaoran stepped outside and came over to me and towered over me - I felt very VERY small.him being as tall as he was!  
  
He reached down with his bowl of icy water. He came lower and lower and lower and lower........................... AND STARTED TO WATER THE POT PLANT!  
  
"SYOA-KUN!!!" I said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Then it happened. I saw his mischievous smile and felt the icy sensation on my face.  
  
"Syaoran!!!!" I cried, as he stood there laughing his head off.  
  
I turned around to wipe my glasses and spotted a hose and a tap. I shoved the hose onto the tap and wrenched the tap open - and aimed the hose at Syaoran.  
  
"AAAH! Turn it off Sakura-chan!" he cried as I HOSED him down.  
  
"Hahahahahahha! MY turned to laugh!" And I stood there, my eyes closed, laughing all I could as I saw Syaoran trying to dodge the water and cover himself and try to get to me at the same time.  
  
Suddenly I felt someone grab me and tackle me down onto the soaking floor. He reached to turn the tap of and the hose stopped snaking about.  
  
I looked up to see Syaoran extremely close to me. Like very close!....I felt my blood rising to my face..and Syaoran inched closer to my face and....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hehehehehehhehe!!! Cliffhanger! Puahahahha me evil - I know! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter neh? but don't expect anything! ^_^'' Muhahahahhaha~~ Anyway PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE review! Arigato gozaimasu!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

I don¡¯t own anything about CCS – although I wish I did!! (S+S forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)

Thank you so much for the reviews!! Thank you sooo much!! ^_~.....and keep reviewing! hehez~

I hope you like my fic! oh yeah and another fic is on its way! (Called GANGSTER LOVING...is that a crappy title?)

¡°speaking¡±

¡®thinking¡¯

me talking!!! ^_*

- - point of view - -

~time interval~

=flash back=

**Save A Heart**

CHAPTER 4

- - sakura - -

I looked up to see Syaoran extremely close to me. Like very close!....I felt my blood rising to my face¡¦.and Syaoran inched closer to my face and¡¦¡¦¡¦

¡°GOT YA!¡± he laughed!

OH MY GOSH! I thought that he was going to...going to...WHAT AM I THINKING? I HARDLY KNOW THE GUY!

I shook my head (to get rid of any...weird thoughts...) and said, ¡°I give up!¡±

He got up and stuck out a hand for me, which I took gratefully. It wasn¡¯t very comfortable, lying there soaking in cold water.

¡°Better dry up before we catch a cold,¡± he smiled.

We went inside and dried off, and returned to the kitchen. I still had that tea to make...

We sat at the table, across from each other, both of us lost in our own thoughts. My eyes fell of Syaoran, who was currently blowing onto the tea to cool it before he drank. you know what I mean right? ^_^

He was so nice to me. And in a way, he was close to me. He understood me...which I thought was very important.

¡°Syaoran?¡± I said, slightly blushing.

¡°Yes?¡±

¡°Thanks...¡±

¡°For what?¡±

¡°For everything...for taking care of me...and helping me....¡±

¡°Anytime Sakura. I¡¯ll always be here for you...you know...¡±

He was so generous. It made me so assured...to know that I would have someone to turn to.

- - syaoran - - 

I looked at her...The girl who I had yearned to get closer to...

And what I said was true. I would ALWAYS be there for her...but I don¡¯t think she understood the depth of these words...

I smiled at her and said, ¡°You should ALWAYS make tea now Sakura! This is really good!¡±

¡°Ooh~ with the chores again...¡± she groaned playfully.

I looked at her again, into her perpetual emerald eyes. They sparkled when she smiled, or laughed – even if she was wearing her glasses. Then her eyes would enchant me, just like when we were on the balcony...

¡°You should smile more often, Sakura. It suits you greatly.¡±

She hesitated for a minute, and then smiled, ¡°I will Syaoran, just for you!¡±

- - normal point of view - -

The next day was Monday, so Sakura went to school (uni) and worked non-stop because she couldn¡¯t do her work on the weekend (because she got sick). Then she found out that they were going overseas to England to study literature of other countries.

¡°$400?!?!?!?!?!¡± Sakura cried when her sensei told her, ¡°I CAN¡¯T AFFORD THAT!¡±

¡°Well, Kinomoto-san, you¡¯re going to have to find a way to get the money because this is a MANDATORY trip. But I assure you, it will be something to look forward to.¡±

Sakura sighed. How was she going to get $400 in two months? Well, she would have to work but how was she going to juggle uni with working for her rent AND for an excursion? Not to mention her food and other things...

Sakura sighed again as she dragged her feet out of the campus. She really wanted to go but...

¡°I can do it! I¡¯ll just find another job! Everything will be fine. I¡¯ll just have to organise myself a bit more! Yes, that should be OK...¡± Sakura said, trying to encourage herself.

Sakura strolled around the city once again, with a newspaper in her hand.

Hours later, she flopped onto a bench, exhausted. She had gone to ask about numerous jobs but every one of them had said that she was too young, not experienced enough or the time just wasn¡¯t right for her.

Sakura slightly shivered in the cold weather. The sun was starting to set (early because it¡¯s winter) and decided that she should go home soon.

She unrolled a battered newspaper and sighed as she looked at the only job circled that hadn¡¯t been crossed out. o.O Did that make sense?

**E.H Lawyers Co.**

** Job available for anyone who has experience in databases**

** -Assistant database manager**

¡°Database management...that wouldn¡¯t be too demanding because I already to that stuff at the library...¡± Sakura shrugged and headed towards the address of the company.

She tightened her scarf and sunk her head into her coat for more warmth. She plodded along until she finally reached ¡°E.H Lawyers Co.¡±

She quietly entered the building and headed for the front desk.

¡°Hi, how may I help you?¡± the lady welcomed Sakura.

¡°Umm...I¡¯m here about the job...¡±

¡°Ah yes! Here are some details about the job,¡± she said as she handed Sakura a sheet of paper, ¡°and we¡¯ll have to interview you...¡±

¡°Oh OK...so when would that be?¡±

¡°Hm....How about 4.30pm tomorrow? Is that OK?¡±

Sakura thought for a while and replied, ¡°Hai! I¡¯ll be here.¡±

¡°OK...could I please have your name?¡±

¡°Kinomoto Sakura.¡±

¡°Arigato...So we¡¯ll be seeing you tomorrow Kinomoto-san!¡±

¡°Hai. Sayonara.¡± and Sakura stepped back into the bitter weather.

Sakura stuffed the piece of paper into her bag and hurried home. She really wanted get home, have a hot shower and go to sleep. She hadn¡¯t noticed how tired she was, running around the city like that.

Sakura arrived at the flat and headed upstairs. She got her keys out and opened the door YES she remembered her keys this time! ^_^.

¡°Hi Sakura!¡± Syaoran greeted, ¡°How was your day?¡±

¡°Hi Syao-kun. It¡¯s been quite a busy day for me actually...how was yours?¡± 

¡®I shouldn¡¯t tell Syaoran about my new job...it would only worry him...¡¯ she thought.

¡°I just studied for an exam coming up. Loads of stuff to learn! My sensei is a VERY strict teacher!¡± he sighed.

¡°Well good luck! Although I think that you won¡¯t need it. You seem very intelligent to me!¡± Sakura smiled.

Syaoran got lost in her emerald eyes again...¡®So...beautiful...¡¯ he smiled.

¡°Syaoran?¡± Sakura questioned.

He snapped back to life.

¡°Huh? Oh...gomen...Ah Sakura have you eaten dinner yet?¡±

¡°Ummmm....Iie...¡±

¡°That¡¯s no good! Lucky for you I cooked AGAIN and there¡¯s some food for you in the kitchen.¡±

¡°Aw, arigato gozaimasu Syaoran!¡±

¡°No problem!¡± _Anything for you Sakura..._¡°But remember to do the dishes!¡± He called as she went into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed...but smiled. _Arigato gozaimasu Syaoran. You don¡¯t know how much this means to me..._

Well that¡¯s it for Chapter 4! I know I know! It¡¯s kinda boring...but please don¡¯t give up on me! I¡¯m still getting to the climax! Arigato gozaimasu! And please please please review! And suggestions please! Any improvements I should make? Tell me! I¡¯m open to all kinds of reviews! Thank you!

_Preview from next CH...._

I looked into Sakura¡¯s room, just to make sure that she was alright. She hadn¡¯t looked too well when she came home today....

¡°Sakura?¡± I peeped.

Then I rushed to her. She was crying. And shaking so violently. What was wrong? What had happened?

Heeheeheehee!

Thanks again for reading my fic!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything about CCS – although I wish I did!! (S+S forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)

Thank you so much for the reviews!! Really keeps me going!!! ^_~..... hehez~

Enjoy my fic! (my first one! ^_^). Oh yeah and please read my new story GANGSTER LOVING and please review!!!

** ===sorry it was so late! But school and all...plus i got lazy...actually! i finished the chap but my computer shut down coz it got an error so ALL my work was gone...T.T...that turned me off a bit but I'm back! Keke!**

**Anyway enough wif all my blabbing! Let's get on with the story!**

"speaking"

'thinking'

me talking!!! ^_*

- - point of view - -

~time interval~

=flash back=

**Save A Heart**

CHAPTER 5

¡¡

- - normal point of view - -  
  
A new day started in the city of Tokyo. The sun was starting to show its bright face over the horizon, sending the stars and moon to bed.  
  
In a certain room, in a certain flat, in a certain street in the city, a young woman stirred in her sleep.  
  
She had had a peaceful sleep that night. Her first good sleep since she was a young girl. She was a person who had suffered through a great loss in her family and friends, but she had still survived.  
  
As the sunlight started to fill her room, Sakura's eyes fluttered open, revealing sparkling emerald eyes. She sighed happily and turned in her warm blankets.  
'I'm so comfortable...' she thought.  
  
Sakura looked at her clock to find that it was only 6.15am.  
"Hmmm...May be I'll go for a jog, since I'm up so early..."  
  
She got up, made her bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face.  
Then she changed into comfortable clothes, grabbed her keys and left the flat.  
  
When she stepped outside, her gaze turned to the sky. A very blue sky with a few wisps of cloud here and there.   
  
"What a beautiful day!" she smiled.  
  
She drank the cool morning air, reviving herself. Feeling energised enough she headed for a local park.  
  
Sakura felt HAPPY. With the wind gently caressing her, and the sun shining down on her, she hadn't felt so welcome in the world.  
  
She stopped in front of a bakery that had just started to bake the bread.  
Ahh~that aroma of the baking bread. She really wanted to buy some freshly baked bread but finding that she had no money, she continued her way, jogging to the park. that sentence was a bit weird neh?  
  
She sat on the bench, a bit puffed out from her jog. did that make sense?!?!?!?  
She looked around her. All the green of the grass and trees around her pacified her. She once again sighed happily when suddenly everything became dark.  
  
"Guess who?" chirped a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura removed the person's hands that covered her face and turned around.  
  
"Do I know you?" she smiled knowingly at Syaoran.  
  
"You already forgot me?" Syaoran said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Come to think of it, you look VERY similar to my flat mate. He's very bossy, telling me to do chores. And I thought that i had grown up!"  
  
"I'm bossy?" Syaoran's shoulders dropped, starting to show a bit of real hurt.  
  
"Oh yes! But he's also very sweet and kind. I've known him on for a couple of days and we get on very well! I feel so lucky to know such a person!" Sakura continued.  
  
Syaoran stood straight again. "Really?"  
  
"Really! I hope that we can become friends! He's a really good person!" Sakura blushed a bit as she smiled up at him.  
  
Syaoran sat down next to her and smiled also. "I'm sure he'll want to be your friend! I can feel it!"  
  
"Really? Thank you for your prediction Mr. Clairvoyant!"   
Both of them laughed gently until Sakura said,  
"I didn't know you came out in the mornings Syaoran! If I had known, I might have joined you...If I remembered to wake up on time that is!"  
  
"Well from now on then, Sakura...So you're just here to jog today?"  
  
"Hai...It was such a beautiful day. What about you?"  
  
"Umm...I come here to do a bit of self training..."  
  
"Training? I didn't know you did sport!"  
  
"Oh well, my family in Honk Kong are strict on those kind of things... From the age we start to walk we are trained to become skilled fighters. Plus I'm the only heir at the moment so I've had to go through some intense training."  
  
"Ooh! That must have been so hard! How'd you survive? Did you enjoy it? From the time that you can walk! How young is that!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and replied, "Hai, it was difficult but soon I realised that it wasn't impossible. So then I dropped the thought of being separated from other kids and being forced to do such things and concentrated on becoming the best that I could be... Thanks to the help of my mother! She pushed me so hard........"  
  
- - syaoran - -  
  
Sakura was looking at me intently. Like she was actually interested in what I was saying.  
  
After a while of staring at me she said, "I'm so honored to know you Syaoran! You are so strong to have come out on top, even under the pressure of your training and your mother!"  
  
I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks so I stood up.  
"It's nothing really...."  
  
"Oh but it is! You should be very proud Syaoran! You have strength! You have skill! You have mind!"  
  
I wasn't used to so many compliments! I felt hotter and hotter...  
  
"HOOE! WE BETTER GET HOME! IT'S PAST 7am!!!" Sakura grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the park.  
I was blushing furiously by this time. But eventually I calmed down. Luckily, Sakura didn't notice!  
  
We were jogging home when Sakura suddenly halted at the bakers.  
  
"Smell that Syaoran?" she said as she closed her eyes, deeply inhaling.  
  
I smiled and I entered the bakery, and bought a bag of fresh buns and returned to Sakura who was still....uh....smelling the bread.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and I lifted the bag of bread.  
  
"Syao-kun! How'd you?" She started but this time, I took her hand and started to run home.  
  
"Better hurry or we'll really be late!"  
  
- - sakura - -  
  
We barged into our flat, puffing loudly because of our run. Watching each other we started to laugh loudly. Today felt like a good day!  
  
Soon we washed and sat down for breakfast - bread of course!   
  
"Mmmmm! I love fresh bread!" I smiled as i stuffed my face with a jam sandwich.  
  
"Eat as much as you want Sakura. I can always buy more bread!" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Yeah and I'll have to do the dish washing after that!" I sighed.  
  
"Yeah! Of course you will! So....What's happening today?"  
  
"Hmm..school and later I have to go to a...a...meeting! What about you?"  
Phew! I almost told him about my job!   
  
"Nothing...Well study of course...no classes because of my 'big' exam this Friday."  
  
"Sounds like a boring day to me!" I teased.  
  
I smiled at him and then i noticed the clock that was behind his head.  
  
"7.20am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" and I rushed to get ready to go to class.  
  
"See you Syaoran!" I called as I slammed the door closed.  
  
"Later!" I heard his muffled voice.  
  
  
After classes I headed for my interview! I was sort of nervous because I wasn't very comfortable with new people but gathered up my courage and entered the building.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" a voice said, "You're early!"  
  
"Hai," I walked towards the front desk.   
  
"That's a good sign Kinomoto-san! We don't like people who are late to their jobs!" She smiled at me.  
  
I sweat dropped remembering all the times that i had been late.  
  
"Take a seat, Kinomoto-san, and I'll see with the boss if he can take you a bit earlier."  
  
"OK..." I sat on a chair in the front of the room. I looked around. The place wasn't bad. It was in good condition and the people seemed nice and friendly.  
I looked down at the paper that the lady had given to me earlier.  
It read:  
  
Weekend job   
Filing and updating database  
3hrs a day  
$8.50 per hour  
  
It seemed like a pretty good job! A good pay too. I'd only work 6hrs weekly and in two months I would have enough money to go on the excursion! (i couldn't wait!!!!!)  
  
I heard a door open and looked up to see a man with midnight blue hair and sharp blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.   
"Kinomoto-san?" he questioned me.  
"Hai..."  
"You can come in for your interview now."  
"OK."   
¡¡

I looked towards the man. He looked very...serious and cold but he still smiled a warm enough smile. me and my weird sentences~!)  
Finally I followed him into his office for my interview....  
  
- - syaoran - -  
  
I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea. It was different from Sakura's tea. I sat there, wondering why the tea tasted different when my phone started ringing.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"SYAORAN! ARE YOU BUSY?" yelled Sakura.  
"Umm...iie...why?"  
"OH THEN CAN WE GO OUT FOR DINNER TONIGHT? I WANT TO CELEBRATE SOMETHING!"  
"Uh...sure Sakura. Where shall I meet you?"  
"Stay home! I'm on my way home and we'll go from there~"  
"Ok~"  
"See you soon!"  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and smiled. She sounded very happy. I wonder what had happened.  
I was cleaning up the table when I heard the banging of someone running up the stairs. Then I heard Sakura fumbling with her keys. She must be very excited!  
  
I opened the door for her and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Gomen! I'm just too excited!" and she flung her arms around me.  
  
I was shocked. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was blushing so much I thought my head would pop!  
Thinking that I'd have to have some reaction, I gently put my hands on Sakura's back.  
  
Suddenly she let go of me and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Gomen for that! I'm just so excited!"  
  
"What are you excited about?"  
  
"I just got a new-! I mean...uh...I met a friend that I....hadn't met for many years!"  
  
I looked at Sakura questioningly.  
  
"Syaoran, why are you so red? Are you sick?" and she reached up and placed her hand on my forehead. This made me blush even more! I felt like blowing up and fainting! I turned away from her and said...well TRIED to say, "I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine~"  
¡¡

"Are you sure?"  
"H-h-ai! Umm...let's go then!"  
"OK....How about a Japanese restaurant? Nothing better than a tradition meal to celebrate!"  
"Hai! My favourite!" I smiled.  
Then Sakura took my hand again (!) and we went out.  
  
Sakura had a great time that night. She was smiling throughout the whole meal and eating well too. I felt so happy, seeing her so happy. We even went to watch a movie!  
  
We came out of the cinemas, Sakura smiling broadly.  
  
"Think it's time for us to go home Syaoran?" she smiled.  
  
"If you want!" I smiled back.   
  
Then we started heading home. I could feel Sakura glowing next to me. I think that this must have been the first time in years that she had had so much fun.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you for today! I had loads of fun! I haven't been like this for so long. And it feels good. i like being with you Syaoran!"  
"And i like your company too Sakura."  
  
We arrived home and both of us headed for bed. I don't know about Sakura but i definitely had good dreams that night!  
  
  
  
As the days went past, I felt Sakura and I growing closer. We were real friends and I started to find myself thinking about her whenever she wasn't around. She went out on the weekends for a couple of hours but never told me where she went. But I minded my own business and left Sakura with hers.  
Soon I found out that Sakura had a lonely past. Obviously she hadn't had friends from school and she had been struggling for a long time. However she was happy now and I was glad. One day she even thanked me for making her happy. I couldn't do anything but smile at her then.  
  
I had known this feeling for a long time. Ever since primary school I was in...love...with her. But she never knew...which was my fault for being such a coward!  
I wanted to tell her but I was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same. No what was more scary was that she'd turn away from me. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted to see her everyday forever. I sighed deeply.  
  
I was sitting in my bedroom, writing an essay for class when i heard a sob. A sob? Sakura?  
  
I looked into Sakura's room, just to make sure that she was alright. She hadn't looked too well when she came home today....  
"Sakura?" I peeped.  
Then I rushed to her. She was crying. And shaking so violently. What was wrong? What had happened?  
I hugged her to me, trying to stop her shaking.  
"What's wrong Sakura? What happened? Tell me..."  
But she continued to cry. I felt terrible, seeing her like this.   
I constantly whispered comforting words to her, trying to calm her down.  
"I thought I could do it..." she sobbed, "But I can't! I failed...I FAILED!" and she cried even more.  
I sat there, oblivious of the situation. What had she been trying to do?  
I looked around her room. On her desk were some files...and more files...and more files....and not to mention a huge pile of files on the floor. There was paper everywhere. Then I noticed her uni-diary with sheets of written work spilling out of it. She had text books open here and there and also my laptop that I had let her use.  
What had she been doing? Why was there so much work around?  
  
"Sakura..." I breathed, "What happened?"  
"I needed money...Syaoran...and I thought that I would be able to handle another job...I thought that I could organise myself..."  
"What? You needed money?"  
"Hai...for an overseas trip for school..."  
"You could have told me! I would have helped! Why didn't you say anything SAkura?"  
"I thought...that you'd be worried...like now...."  
"I would have helped! What were you thinking? I told you, that I'd always be here for you! I meant that!"  
I was angry...for not noticing Sakura's burden...and I was letting it out on Sakura...  
"Gomen...gomen nasai..." I sighed.

Sakura's sobs quietened. I held her in front of me and I looked at her. Her tear streaked face. Her sad and stressed expression. How many secrets did she hold?

"Look at me Sakura...Look at me..."

"Gomen Syaoran. I didn't mean to..."

"Sakura...you know that I'll be here for you...no matter what. If you need help, I'm here. If you want some company, I'm here. I'm your friend, Sakura. Don't ever forget that."

"Hai...I won't...gomen..."

"No, no more. NO more gomen gomen gomen. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Don't say it to me again. I don't want to hear it. Have some confidence in yourself!"

I pushed her in front of her mirror and asked, "Who do you see?"

"A girl..."

"Describe her to me..."

"She is sad. She is stressed. She tries but fails..."

"Stop there! My turn... I see a girl...a very pretty girl...who has suffered but has survived...a very hardworking woman...a kind and sincere woman...makes mistakes like EVERY other HUMAN...learns from them...making her mistakes, mistakes no more..."

"Mistakes aren't mistakes if you learn from them. If you haven't made any mistakes, you must be doing something wrong..." she quoted.

"Hai Sakura. You are right. You are you. Nobody can be as good at being you as yourself. So do your best. Don't try it. Do it. 'try' is a word used by pessimists. 'do' is used by optimists. Be happy Sakura. You've got everything you need. ALl you have to do is discover your true talents. ANd I'll help you..."

And I hugged her to me again.

- - sakura - -

I fell silent. It was true. What was the point of looking for something that never existed? What was the point of struggling with something that was not me? I should have stopped and looked at what I had...and improvised. To be me. To be the best me that I could be...

"Oh Syaoran-kun.....I understand now. All these years I've been making life hard for myself...But I can see it now. I can see me, and only me. Living life to the fullest..." I smiled up at him.

"Good Sakura. You know it. I know it. You CAN do it..."

I looked down at my hands. The last tear of sadness rolled down my cheek. ANd i would make sure that that would be the last one and stopped feeling sorry for myself.

"NOw..." I heard him say, "What shall we do with all this work?"

"I must finish it by tomorrow. My boss wants it all filled in and completed..."

"Hmm...Well gather your things up, Sakura. We're going for a walk downtown!"

I looked at Syaoran questioningly. He saw my expression and started to gather the files that were scattered around my room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're going to fix things up a bit!"

Still not understanding him, I shrugged and started to gather the paperwork.

¡¡

¡¡

We were outside, carrying all my papers.

"Where's you work, SAkura?"

"HUh? Ummm...It's on Spinel Ave. ..in the city...why?...oh no...we can't go there!"

"Why not? Let's go!"

Then he grabbed my hand as i sighed in defeat.

¡¡

- - syaoran - -

Sakura was taking me to her work as the weather became more bitter. We started running to get out of the chilly weather. I followed Sakura as she dashed into a building.

"Kinomoto-san! What are you here for at this time?" said a voice.

"Ohayo Arikawi-san. I'm here because-"

"Because we need to see the boss." I interrupted.

THe lady looked at Sakura who said "H-hai...can we see him?"

The lady still looked confused but got up and disappeared through a door.

Sakura and I took a seat in front of the desk and waited for the person to come out.

I took a sideways glance to Sakura who seemed nervous. _Don't worry Sakura..._

"How may I help you?"

I stood up. And I saw him. His dark blue hair. His piercing blue eyes. His glasses. And that 'smile'.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried.

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

Hehehehehehehhe! Ciffhanger!

OOhh I wonder what happened between our very own Syaoran and Sakura's boss! (you know who!)

Sorry~ It was kind of a boring chap aye?...

Anyways!...PLease review! Arigato!

¡¡


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything about CCS – although I wish I did!! (S+S forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^)

Thank you so much for the reviews!! Really keeps me going!!! ^_~..... hehez~

Enjoy my fic! (my first one! ^_^). Oh yeah and please read my new story THE MAGIC WITHIN and please review!!!

** ===sorry it was so so so so so late! But school and all...plus i got lazy...and honestly speaking..i had WRITERS BLOCK..........I know - excuses! excuses!**

Oh well! Let's just get on with the story!

And thank you so much for your review everyone! ^____________^ Reviews make me so happy!

"speaking"

'thinking'

me talking!!! ^_*

- - point of view - -

~time interval~

=flash back=

**Save A Heart**

CHAPTER 6

- - normal pov - -

Sakura watched Syaoran. He definitely wasn't happy and the whole situation had made Sakura quite a bit baffled.

They were back at home after having met Sakura's boss, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran gripped the table rather firmly, old memories being revived in his complicated mind.

Sakura nervously fidgeted in her chair. Had she done something wrong? She hoped not! And how did Syaoran know her boss?

There had been no time for proper introductions or explanations when Syaoran had grabbed Sakura's hand, burst out of the office and back into the cold.

They were storming home, well Syaoran was anyway, as he half dragged, half pulled Sakura down the streets, Sakura wiggling her eyebrows in confusion.

"So....uh..." Sakura started but when Syaoran made no reaction, she quickly withdrew herself from Syaoran's non-existing attention.

There was a perpetual silence as Syaoran glared (with a particular person on his mind) and as Sakura stared around the room, not exactly comfortable as she scrutinized the kitchen sink, then the fridge and finally the tiled kitchen floor. She didn't dare move with the tense atmosphere drowning her apprehensive self.

"Sigh..."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He looked rather crestfallen. What had happened in his past? What was his relationship with Hiiragizawa-san.

"Sakura...." Syaoran started, "Sorry about before..."

"Oh no it's OK! Everything's fine! I was just confused! No problems! Eheh..." Sakura anxiously answered. She didn't want to worry Syaoran any more...

"I....I knew Hiiragizawa in primary school.... and middle school.....and high school..."

"I ..see.."

"We used to be friends..."

'Used to be?' Sakura thought, 'I wonder what happened...'

"I was new in the school...primary school...and he was pretty new too...so we kinda hung around together...we made friends together..."

"Uh huh...." Sakura replied, trying not to ruin the obviously uneasy situation.

"But we had a fight...and then our friendship was over...just like that...though I do think it was mostly my fault we didn't become friends again...but I was hurt.....and I never wanted to see him again....."

- - syaoran's pov - -

I was trying to explain. But I didn't know how.. Now that I was thinking about it, it seemed pretty stupid...the fight was had I mean...I had forgotten about it over the years, and had never wondered about anything about Hiiragizawa...but now...it seemed inevitable..

I looked at Sakura...

Those concerned eyes. 

She was indeed beautiful.

And getting more beautiful every day.

She got up and embraced me...

And I loved her for that.

~a few days later~

- - sakura's pov - -

I opened my eyes. I looked at my clock. 7am.

"Yaaah!!" I yawned.

Today is Wednesday. I've been going to school, doing my work and everything's fine!

I explained to my boss that I needed more time for my work. And he said it was OK! I couldn't believe it.

THanks to Syaoran!

Syaoran has always been there for me. He cared for me when I was sick, and helped me with my problems.

And a couple of days ago, it was his turn. I never knew he knew my boss. They went to school together. But they had a fight.

I wonder what had happened. That day when Syaoran-kun was explaining to me, I hugged him because he looked so sad. I didn't want to make him think about his past predicament if it made him so depressed.

Syaoran is my only friend. And I love him - as a friend...or do I? Wait a sec! Where did that come from?

Syaoran is handsome...and polite...and kind..and caring... and so fun to be with. I have so many good memories with him.

He makes me so happy! And I want to make him happy too!

I think about him so much these days. Especially now since that incident on Saturday...

I wish I had someone to talk about these things with...

Like...a ...friend...a girl friend...

The ones you see on TV, read in books and see on the street.

They are so lucky...

My friends...I pushed my friends away.

I jumped out of bed, and threw my possessions around, looking for a special box I hadn't opened since...since...I can't even remember!

Then a saw a flicker of pink. There it was. I hated that box. But I loved it also. 

It was the box with my past.

My horrible, terrible past.

I was scared now. Ha! Scared of a box with a few photos!

I jerked the lid open, believing that I was strong enough to take on whatever my past had to give me.

I held my breath and shut my eyes tight as I picked up something from the box.

I opened my eyes to a crack. Blurry stuff...

Blurry?

I opened my eyes fully so see that I was holding a photo of my last year at high school. The last photo that I had put into the box.

Tomoeda High School - Yr 12

I looked at the photo.

I saw nothing but blurred faces.

I tear slid down my cheek.

I still hadn't overcome my past.

I looked harder. I couldn't even see myself!

More tears erupted from my eyes, as I angrily threw the photo back in, slammed the box shut and kicked it under my wardrobe.

I am such a weakling...

- - syaoran - -

What's for breakfast today??

Cereal, toast or soup?

I remember that day when Sakura and I went for a morning jog to the park. And that bread shop. Ha, what a memory.

I feel so... much... younger? No. I feel more alive... Yes, now that I'm with Sakura.

Sakura... She still can't remember.

Should I tell her of The Past? Or leave her to decipher her forgotten past, when she's ready?...

I grab my keys and go out to by some bread.

"6 mini rolls and a loaf of wholemeal bread please." 

After buying our breakfast, I returned to our apartment.

Slam.

What was that? 

Plonk!

I went to knock on Sakura's door. Was everything all right?

- - normal pov - -

Syaoran opened Sakura's door to find Sakura sniffling and wiping her eyes. Tears? But she looked more angry than sad.

"Sakura, are you OK? What's wrong?"

"Oh.......Nothing really. I'm just not very happy about something. But it's OK. Don't worry!" Sakura smiled as brightly as she could.

"But-"

"Really Syaoran! I'm fine! Let's go eat breakfast! I'm starving!!"

"O..k.."

And Sakura bustled out to wash herself.

Syaoran scratched his head. Sakura was keeping secrets.. NOT GOOD

Syaoran was there for Sakura. He told her, so sincerely.

But then, may be Sakura needed to do things independently...

When Sakura really wants his help, he'll support her with everything he's got.

Syaoran nervously rubbed his neck and went to the kitchen.

- - sakura pov - -

I squirted some toothpaste onto my pink toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

As I did I stared at myself in the mirror.

There was only me.

I looked a lot better than before I met Syaoran. I felt healthier and more alive in a way too.

Syaoran has done so much for me, so I can't keep on burdening Syaoran.

I've got to do things on my own now!

AND help Syaoran! My friendship with him is so important to me. And the relationship between Syaoran and Hiiragizawa-san - it won't leave my thoughts...

I wonder why...

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

¡¡

OK! End of Ch6, but wasn't that BAD?!?!?!?

I've got serious writers block and I don't know what I'm doing?!?!?!

I'm willing to write this chapter again!!!! So please review with your thoughts!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Please review** and help this pitiful author!!!

All suggestions will be GREATLY appreciated!

I'll try my best but! No worries about that!

Thank you very VERY much!

I know, I've got to have more confidence...... But I'm not so sure!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arigato gozaimasu!!!!!!!

Until the next chap, Sayonara minna-san!

(But there are my OTHER fics! hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge!)

¡¡


End file.
